Bunnys Erinnerung
by Yuki-Byakko
Summary: Es ght um Bunny und es ist eine meiner Fortsetzung zu der Story "Das Geheimnis des Silver Milleniums", das ich vielleicht mal hochladen werde. Freue mich, wenn ihr es lest.


Bunnys Erinnerungen

Hallo, ich heiße Usagi Tsukino, doch alle nennen mich Bunny. Ich bin gerade dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt geworden und gehe auf die Juuban Universität. Vor kurzem habe etwas Unglaubliches erlebt. Meine Freundin Ray Hino hat mir Karten gelegt und sie hat mir gesagt, dass mich in der nächsten Zeit meine Vergangenheit einholen wird. Ich werde dabei eine unangenehme und eine angenehme Überraschung erleben. Und das hat sich bewahrheitet. Ich habe erfahren, dass ich schon einmal geboren wurde und das vor Zweitausend Jahren als Prinzessin Serenity.

Als ich von Ray nach Hause ging, begegnete ich vier jungen Männern. Sie waren alle fast gleich groß. Drei von ihnen hatten lange Haare, nur einer war ganz kurzhaarig. „Entschuldige, können wir dich etwas fragen?", fragte der Kurzhaarige mich. „Ja?" „Kennst du eine Usagi Tsukino? Wir müssten sie ganz dringend sprechen.", wollte er von mir wissen. Ich wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass das die Leibwächter meines Verlobten aus unserem früheren Leben war. Ich sagte ihnen, dass ich die bin, die sie suchen. „Endlich haben wir euch gefunden. Wir haben euch gesucht. Wir sind die Generäle des Himmels von Golden Millenium, das bald zu eurem Reich gehören wird. Ihr werdet sicher nicht mehr wissen, wer wir sind. Also, ich bin Jedite, General des Ostens. Das ist Neflite, General des Südens. Neben ihm steht Zoisite, General des Westens und zum Schluss Kunzite, General des Nordens." Jedite zeigte zuerst auf sich, dann auf dem ersten langhaarigen Typen mit den braunen Haaren, neben ihm war der mit den blonden Haaren und zum Schluss war der Silberhaarige. Sie sahen mich so voller Bewunderung an, dass mir unheimlich wurde. „Wieso seht ihr mich so an? Bin ich etwas Besonderes?", fragte ich sie. „Ja, denn du bist die Wiedergeburt von Prinzessin Serenity, der neuen Königin des Silver Milleniums." Ich wollte es ihnen nicht glauben, als sie das sagten.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen brennenden Stich auf meiner Stirn. Ich holte meinen Spiegel aus der Schultasche hervor und wie ich hineinschaute, sah ich einen Halbmond mit einer Kugel oberhalb auf meiner Stirn. „Was ist das für ein Zeichen?", fragte ich neugierig. „Das ist das Zeichen der Familie des Silver Milleniums.", beantwortete eine schwarze Katze, die zwischen den vieren auftauchte. „Ich bin Luna, die erste Beraterin der Familie des weißen Mondes. Mein Begleiter ist Artemis, ein weißer Kater. Wir zwei haben die Aufgabe die Prinzen und Prinzessinnen der früheren Reiche Silver Millenium, Golden Millenium und der Himmelreiche zu finden. Wir hatten bis jetzt nur die vier Himmelsprinzen gefunden, bei euch Inner und Outer Senshi haben wir nur etwas gewartet. Vor allem bei dir. Wenn ich an deine letzte Erweckung, zuerst als Sailor Moon und dann als Prinzessin Serenity denke. Das war ja katastrophal.", erklärte sie. „Was, ich bin Sailor Moon? Und ich bin schon einmal erweckt worden?", fragte ich erstaunt. Plötzlich durchfuhr mich eine Vision, in der ich von neun Kriegerinnen umringt wurde und in die Arme von einem Mann fliege. Ich griff mir an die Stirn, da der Schmerz jetzt so stark war.

Langsam begann es mir zu dämmern, wer ich in Wirklichkeit war und ich sprach die uralten Worte der Erweckung aus. „Macht der ewigen Mondsichel, mach auf!" Goldene Bänder hüllten mich ein und dann stand ich mit einem Sailor Kostüm da. „Luna! Jedite! Kunzite! Neflite! Zoisite! Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen! Warum habt ihr nach mir gesucht?", fragte ich voller Wissbegierde. „Es ist möglich, dass sich noch ein paar Monster hier auf der Erde versteckt haben. Außerdem brauchen wir deine Macht und Anwesenheit bei der Neuerweckung von Silver Millenium." „Gut, ich werde weiterhin für das Gute und die Liebe kämpfen, doch brauche ich meine Kampfgefährten." „Die werden wir nacheinander erwecken, sowie vor neun Jahren." „Gut. Nun lasst es uns angehen.", rief ich aus. Fortan gab es wieder Sailor Moon und ihre Kriegerinnen. Nur musste ich erst alle wieder erwecken. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es noch bis zur Wiedererweckung des Milleniums dauern wird. Doch freue ich mich darauf, denn das bedeutet: Es wird eine lange Zeit keinen neuen Krieg mit anderen Mächten mehr geben.

_Denn jeder hat ein Schicksal und meines ist das Schicksal einer Sailorkriegerin!_

Ende dieser Geschichte

**Aber nicht dieser Saga!**


End file.
